The Three Greatest Detectives
by DreamingDeity
Summary: It was a cold, rainy morning when it happened. But it all started with L and his three successors being completely and utterly bored.  ONESHOT.


**A/N: Ok, this is going to be my first story ever lol. So anyway, not much to say except: Hope you enjoy! And please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way. I'm not that creative to come up with something so ingenius, anyway. **

* * *

><p>Summary: It was a cold, rainy morning when it happened. But it all started with L and his three successors being completely and utterly bored.<p>

* * *

><p>L looked around the room and brought his thumb to his lower lip. He wanted to visit the Whammy's house yesterday, and so he did. As usual, children ran to him and asked him many questions. And then he did whatever business that brought him here. But at the end of the day, he just wanted to eat one whole cake and watch over his Top 3 successors. But recently, they have just been either studying or playing; with an occasional visit to L to check if his answers are correct.<p>

Nate River, or Near, was seated in his usual position at a corner in the room, playing with his robots. It seemed that he labeled one 'Kira' and the other 'L'. He twirled one strand of hair around his silver hair the whole time. He used his other hand to control the 'L' robot, smashing Kira to pieces. Obviously, he didn't care if he destroyed it. He could always buy a new one. Rich sheep.

On the other hand, we have Mihael Keehl, or Mello, who was sitting on one side of a long couch, studying while eating his chocolate bar. Whenever he would finish a chocolate bar, he would just get another from his pocket. and another. and another. L noticed that Mello must have eaten about twenty already; yet he would always have chocolate bars in that particular pocket. He decided to solve that case later, thinking of telling Watari to check Mello's pants in his closet.

But anyway, Mail Jeevas, also known as Matt, was on the same couch his best friend, Mello, was in. He was playing the game Tetris on his PSP with a bored look on his face, as if he has already beaten the world's highest rank and level. Which of course, is very much possible, seeing as he's _Matt_.

And then L had an idea. Surely they didn't know who the three greatest detectives are, right?

L put down his thumb, and rested both his hands on his knees. "I know who the three greatest detectives in the world are, and they are in this room as I speak." he said, smiling a little at their reactions.

Near gently put down his robots, and looked at L expectantly.

Mello dropped his pen and ate a big chunk of chocolate, looking at L in disbelief. _It's obviously going to be L, me, and the sheep. In that order of course._

Matt merely continued his game, though he kept his ears alert on what L has to say. _I don't really think I'll be in the Top three. There's already Mels, Near, and L._

Seeing as they were all waiting for him to speak, L smiled mischievously.

"The Three Greatest Detectives are... Me, Myself, and I."

And chaos broke out.

Mello's jaw must have been reaching the floor in shock, flustering around. "B-But that's not possible, L! You can't have the Three Greatest being L, L, and L!"

Near, who somehow got his white puzzle, clicked a piece to another piece as he spoke. "He could be using an alias, Mello."

Mello stopped stuttering as he heard Near's explanation, realization dawning over him. "...O-Oh... I knew that, sheep!"

"Right you did, Mels. You sounded like your brain was going to explode from confusion any moment now." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Matt." Mello sneered playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: heehee. That was fun to write. Oh and you know, this plot bunny- *holds up dead bunny* -came from my Art class when I was in 5th grade. A long time ago, but that was because I wasn't that good in writing. ...Not like I'm good now. Ahaha... *scratches head***

**Oh and I'm so sorry it's so short. Its my first one, as I said. :D**

**Reviews are appreciated! Flames are to be used for marshmallows! and hotdogs!**

**Gosh, I'm starving...**

**Bye guuuys~!**


End file.
